voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Romelle (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Coming soon |-|Season 6= S6E02.314. So there's a lady washing her clothes in the river.png S6E02.315. And she's got elf ears so one guess as to why.png S6E02.316. Welp at least this means Alteans aren't extinct right.png Tumblr pb269mDJWn1va3eivo7 r1 1280.jpg S6E04.98. Shiro, I am Krolia.png S6E04.107a. A wolf and an Altean 2.png IMG 5073.png S6E04.112. We have lived there since the war with Zarkon began.png Tumblr pb20afJSRK1va3eivo2 r1 1280.jpg S6E04. News of a second colony.jpg S6E04.147. But I had questions.png S6E04.151. I'm sure we'll have a chance to see them again.png S6E04.152. But why can't we talk to them now.png S6E04.155. Romelle and Bandor in front of the name wall.png S6E04.157. Romelle being assessed by Lotor's crew.png S6E04.160. No bro don't go with them.png S6E04.160b. No bro don't go with them 3.png S6E04.161. Don't do this to me brother.png S6E04.164a. I'll never see you again 2.png S6E04.165. Don't let him tear our family apart.png S6E04.165b. Don't let him tear our family apart 3.png S6E4._Making_Sure_that_no_One_Saw_her_Gift.jpg S6E04.169. I haven't had a chance to test it yet but.png S6E04.172. Goodbye Romelle.png S6E04.173. And that's the last of her family gone.png S6E04.174. Romelle watches Lotor's shuttle leave with Bandor.png S6E4. On her own.jpg S6E04.177. I tried to use the communicator he had given me.png S6E4. Please Call.jpg S6E04.181. Romelle you were right.png S6E04.182a. Romelle racing to find Bandor 2.png S6E04.183. So even the sky is a lie.png S6E04.185. But who is piloting the strange ship.png S6E04.186. Whoever it is needs help.png S6E04.187a. Bandor what happened to you 2.png S6E04.188a. The other colony, it's all a lie 2.png S6E04.189. Bandor dies in Romelle's arms.png S6E04.190a. Romelle looks up at sounds of pursuit 2.png S6E4. Hiding from the prince.jpg S6E04.193. Romelle leaves but she knows the truth now.png S6E04.197. I knew the truth or at least part of it.png S6E04.198. When Keith and Krolia arrived.png S6E4. Trusting a Galra, half-Galra and a wolf.jpg S6E04.202. He couldn't have piloted his ship for very long.png Tumblr pb20tfzNVf1va3eivo3 r1 1280.jpg S6E04.217. Romelle and others looking around.png S6E04.219. Patrulius - what's happening to them.png S6E4. Surrounded by a Horrifying Secret.jpg S6E04.228. What are you waiting for open fire.png S6E04.230. We're going to let him back on board.png S6E04.248. And has been harvesting Altean quintessence.png S6E4. You can't trust him, Princess.jpg S6E04.251. Is she gonna shank him like she did in Golion or what.png S6E4. Please believe me.jpg S6E04.291. And Shiro is making off with Lotor.png S6E04.318. Meanwhile with the deck crew.png S6E05.11. Coran no the Castle barely survived the last time.png S6E05.96. I'll try to contact some Coalition forces.png S6E05.106. Main turbine also down.png S6E07.228. Allura and Romelle in the Blue Lion.png S6E07.236. And even more of old Altea slips away.png S6E07.254. Everyone smiles in relief that the crazy actually worked.png S6E07.263. I've heard him talking to me.png Krolia & Romelle (Defender of All Universes).png S6E07.302. Don't look behind you girls.png Tumblr pb20tfzNVf1va3eivo10 r1 1280.jpg |-|Season 7= S7E01.68. You just fought Lotor.png S7E01.70. Took your friend's conciousness from the Black Lion.png S7E01.71. And now we're simply moving on.png S7E01.73. But these guys like to move on.png S7E01.89. Coran don't lick that omg.png S7E01.91. Team Voltron goes EWWWW.png S7E01.98. You know in a creepy hideous sort of way like you Lance.png S7E01.103. Coran leaps into Hunk's arms.png S7E01.106. Lance hopping about in pain.png S7E01.108. Romelle looks up after getting sprayed.png S7E01.111. Lance what did you do - nothing.png S7E01.113. Oh no it's the yalmor.png S7E01.155. Adventures are NOT FUN.png S7E01.163. Well crud what do we do now.png S7E01.166. Dinner is served in three two - nope.png S7E01.167a. Look guys Lance made it cry 2.png S7E01.174. What are we going to do and yep Romelle's freaking out.png S7E01.217. And thank you Romelle, what if.png Pidge, Lance, Romelle and Hunk (S7E1).png S7E01.218. LOL somewhere along the way Hunk lost his manners.png S7E01.221. Well maybe it will work to make us bigger.png S7E01.225. Lure a yalmor, to us, like this.png S7E01.226. It's like I think it and you say it.png S7E01.274. We made it much farther than seems possible.png S7E01.275. You're doing well she says.png S7E01.295a. Yes at least then you were the only one in danger 2.png S7E01.301. Whoo hoo yalmor time.png S7E01.303a. Are we actually going to do this 2.png S7E01.304a. Unless you want to spend the rest of your tiny life 2.png S7E01.326. To unshrink ourselves.png S7E02.9. Romelle wonders what Hunk is staring at.png S7E02.12. Uh hey didn't see you RIGHT there.png S7E02.15. And here comes Pidge to crash the party.png S7E02.18. Yep partially replenished power core nailed it.png S7E02.23. I'm gonna hug my parents and never let go.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.58. I say we go old school, draw straws.png S7E02.74. Enough whining, Romelle and I are going to Earth.png S7E02.76. Hunk Lance and Allura firing up their Lions.png S7E02.91. What does this one do.png S7E02.94. Where's the mouth blade button.png S7E02.95. It's jawblade and please don't touch that.png S7E02.96. Cmon this is a dangerous war machine.png S7E02.98. But what if something happens to you.png S7E02.99. What if you go to the bathroom and break your leg.png S7E02.100. And then we're attacked.png S7E02.101a. And I have to save the day 2.png S7E02.124. Uh why haven't we heard from Pidge.png S7E02.126. Oh come on guys this is so not fair.png S7E02.140. Meanwhile Pidge and company watch anxiously.png S7E02.148. Space wolf drops Romelle off with Allura and Blue.png S7E02.149. Some of these ships look like they belong to Lotor's fleet.png S7E02.258. Meanwhile back with the Altean ladies.png S7E02.261. Romelle looks pleased at the chomping action.png S7E02.266. Whoa can't believe I just did that.png S7E02.268b. Romelle trying to free Blue's jaws 3.png S7E02.269. Romelle yells for Allura to open Blue's mouth.png S7E02.271. Romelle watches intruder fall to their likely doom.png S7E03.11. I'm feeling for a secret passage.png S7E03.21a. At least we have one ally out there 2.png S7E03.90. Everyone turns to face the prison door.png S7E03.100. Where have you been all this time.png S7E03.130b. Ezor scans the team for a target 3.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png S7E03.180. Team Voltron wonders what is going on.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.190. Are you okay Shiro asks.png S7E03.216a. Keep Calm and Hold Onto Coran 2.png The Heroes look Keith.png S7E03.222. Let's get to the Lions.png S7E03.263. After Lotor jettisoned us.png Krolia and Romelle (The Way Forward).png S7E03.267. Voltron has been gone for three decaphoebes.png S7E03.282. Wow so everyone that was helping us thinks we're dead.png S7E04.298. Bob - did you all just meet Bob.png S7E05.10. Meanwhile Romelle sleeps like a cat all over the place.png S7E05.11. Coran is not a morning person either.png S7E05.46a. I like Cosmo 2.png S7E05.57. How did you get a signal.png S7E05.61a. But Coran is a fan natch 2.png S7E05.64. Coran laughing his head off.png S7E05.65. But then televised tragedy strikes.png S7E05.111. Hunk and Romelle looking around the dump.png S7E05.112. This place is disgusting.png S7E05.115. This is where the signal was coming from.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png S7E05.183a. Team caught in a galra flash-bang 2.png S7E06.2. Are we there yet huh.png S7E06.9. Ugg how long have we been out here.png S7E06.11. I said one and a half Earth years.png S7E06.23a. And you're just now telling us 2.png S7E06.67. Told you Lance likes to poke things.png S7E06.75. What do we do.png S7E06.331. What happened, did something come to try to kill us.png S7E06.339. We made it.png S7E07.18. Planet Earth has been overrun by the Galra.png S7E09.8. If he finds out Voltron is here.png S7E09.30. Team Voltron packs in like sardines.png S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.48a. And Lance takes point again 2.png S7E09.54. Team Voltron is ambushed by Galra drone balls.png S7E09.127. Meanwhile Shiro is being a gentleman and the rest are standing around.png S7E09.133. Ah so you're the one who strapped Shiro to a table.png S7E09.136. Allow me to introduce you to our Altean allies.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.180. Well then let's find out what we can do.png |-|Season 8= VLD_S8_E1_0133.jpg Romelle.jpg Acxa and Kolivan.png Romelle is trained in Altean customs.png Coran speaks to Romelle and Tavo.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender